Dont you Remember?
by AleeMino
Summary: Jang Geun Suk, famoso cantante actor y modelo se enfrasca en una aventura amorosa con una latina, sin embargo, él se vuelve a Corea y jamás la vuelve a ver. La había dejado con el corazón hecho pedazos. Después de que su mejor amigo se fuese a un viaje a latinoamerica, se sorprende al ver que su mejor amigo regresa con novia. Su ex novia.


Abría los cajones con desesperación y frustración. Buscaba por todos los rincones para encontrar su rollo de cámara.

Se dio por vencido, abriría el último cajón de su taburete, y si no estaba allí, olvidaría el tonto rollo. Abrió lentamente el cajón. Había muchas fotos inservibles, fotos de naturaleza, del amanecer, de personas o de simplemente fotos que no le servían. Movió desesperadamente las fotos y cosas que se encontraban ahí, justo entonces encontró el pequeño rollo metido hasta el fondo. Lo sacó desesperadamente. Se sentía triunfante. Pero justo cuando sacó el rollo cayó una foto al piso.

Confundida levantó la foto y la volteó para poder mirarla.

Había un chico de ojos rasgados y una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo la señal de 'Amor y Paz' con los dos dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras sus largos mechones de cabello le caían alborotados por los hombros.

Llevaba dos años sin saber de él. Su primer amor. Y el único que había tenido.

Se acercó al bote de basura, miró por última vez al coreano, y luego la dejo caer al cubo. Él estaba en el olvido.

¡Oh, vamos, _oppa*_! —le rogó su novia.

—¡He dicho que no, Hae Ran! No pienso ir a esa tonta entrevista sólo para que sepan definitivamente que somos pareja. —le advirtió él. Hae Ran llevaba dos semanas pidiéndole incesantemente que publicaran su relación. Y a pesar de que Hae Ran era una chica muy bonita —pelo largo y castaño, ojos grandes (obviamente operados), delgada y de piel suave— su forma de ser era horriblemente irritante.

—¡Pero, _oppa! _—repitió Hae Ran—¡_Chebal*_! ¡_Chebal_! —dijo con los ojos llorosos.

—Sí, sí, sí. Está bien. Iré. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a grabar con Hong Ki. —se levantó y Hae Ran sonrió.

—¡Adiós, _oppa! Saranghae*_—respondió alegremente Hae Ran.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que le amaba?, pensaba él. Sólo llevaban dos meses de noviazgo, pero ella ya casi lo tomaba como un matrimonio.

Uf, esa palabra le causaba escalofríos.

Llegó con su mejor amigo, Hong Ki, después de todo, él lo hacía divertirse, aunque fuera un rato.

—_¡Hyung*! ¡Hyung!_ —gritó Hong Ki desde el sofá de el estudio de grabación— ¿Qué crees?

—¿Qué? ¿Conociste por fin a una chica? —bromeó. Hong Ki no había tenido novia desde los últimos 4 años. Él era algo…infantil, se podría decir.

—¡No, no! —negó con la cabeza Hong Ki— ¡_Aigoo*_, me iré de gira a Latinoamérica!

Él se congeló por completo, cómo si los recuerdos le viniesen a la cabeza por tan sólo oír esa palabra. Latinoamérica.

—¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz por mí? ¡_Aigoo, Hyung_! Es mi primera vez allá…

—Claro que lo estoy —respondió rápidamente él— sí, supongo que será genial.

—¡Lo sé! He oído que las chicas allá son _Hot's _—dijo Hong Ki en inglés, un inglés muy poco practicado, por cierto.

—No te lo creas. Seguro son gordas y de ojos muy enormes. —contestó él aparentando no darle importancia.

—¿En serio? Bueno…—Hong Ki se quedó pensativo— la verdad es que no me fijo en el físico, así que si encuentro una chica por allá, será bienvenida por el corazón de Hong Ki.

—Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos, no seré el que irá a ligar. —Hong Ki sonrió inocente, en serio le estimaba a su _Hyung_.

'¿Qué habrá sido de ella?' fue la única pregunta que lo atormento todo el día a él.

—¡Katherine! ¡Katherine! ¡Querida! —llegó Paul, el jefe de ella. Era algo…femenino. Ya saben de lo que hablo. — ¡Cuánto te he extrañado! —también era muy exagerado. La había visto dos días antes. Le besó las dos mejillas y la abrazo. Ella se limitó a sonreírle.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡A que no te la crees! ¡A que no te la crees! —le dijo en una forma algo irritante— ¡Kathie! Vendrá un coreano a Latinoamérica, y nosotros seremos los encargados de hacerle una sesión de fotografía.

*_oppa_: es hermano mayor de una mujer, se usa para decirle así al amigo cercano MAYOR o al novio.

*_Chebal_ (Jebal): "por favor", "te lo suplico".

*_Saranghae_: Te amo

*_Hyung_: hermano mayor para chicos". Si eres un chico, tienes que llamar así a las chicos/hermanos mayores que tú.

*_Aigoo_: "¡Dios mío!, ¡Cielos!". Expresión que se utiliza mucho para denotar sorpresa.


End file.
